


Kinktober 2017 (Pharmercy)

by AdrenochromeDreams



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Chains, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chain whip, mild choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenochromeDreams/pseuds/AdrenochromeDreams
Summary: “Shouldn't we head inside?“ Angela's voice was a whisper snaking its way sweetly into the soldier's ears. The adressed woman shook her head with a wolfish grin.“You know, I'd rather become wet in here than outside,“ she answered seductively, taking the opportunity to spread her lover's thighs again and watching her black dress ride up her remarkably long legs, “besides- a certain someone forgot to bring an umbrella.“





	1. Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, why did I agree on that challenge :0
> 
> Smut is not my forte, reading it is one thing but executing?  
> Anyways, see it as practise and in case you find mistakes (spelling, etc...), feel free to tell me. I don't have a beta and english is not my first language ^^;

Raindrops drummed heavily against the car and created a steady rhythm that matched Angela's heartbeat. Fareeha had pulled the vehicle into a parking lot and came to a hold; her hand rested on her girlfriend's thigh, intentions were clear as it started to move and fingernails scraped along the silken material of black stockings.

Halestorm's cover version of “Damn, I wish I was your lover“ blared out of the car's sound system and blurred the tunes from outside.  
Angela's breath hitched and she pressed her body further into the passenger's seat, she watched Fareeha's hand slipping higher; calloused fingertips pressed into covered thighs and went on their mission to discover bare skin. No word was spoken, glances exchanged with pure want and slight insecurity. 

The doctor's eyelids fluttered close, her legs spread only a little more on unspoken request. Fareeha's full attention focused on slightly parted lips that quivered with each intake of breath, on closed eyes with irresistibly long blonde eyelashes. 

She looked so ravishing, just so kissable- that was when the soldier unbuckled her seatbelt quickly and leaned over, closing the distance between them. Her hot breath puffed against Angela's lips, causing her to shiver in anticipation and swallow hard. They barely touched and still the air was electrified, tension apparent.

“Angela-“

Fareeha's voice sounded hoarse against her lover's cheek as she began to kiss her jaw, following the contours of soft cheekbones and settled down at the cupid's bow- not even daring to conquer that breathtaking mouth just yet. It did not take much to set both on edge when it was Angela closing the last bit of distance to capture luscious lips in a tantalizingly slow and passionate kiss. 

Sucking on her lower lip and pulling it with her teeth summoned a low growl in Fareeha's throat causing the blonde medic to smile into the kiss; her arms wrapped around the soldier's neck to pull her closer and her thighs pressed together to trap the exploring hand teasingly.

Fareeha took it as a challenge and broke the kiss to face the woman on the passenger seat with raised eyebrows and a puzzled look on her face.

“Shouldn't we head inside?“ Angela's voice was a whisper snaking its way sweetly into the soldier's ears. The adressed woman shook her head with a wolfish grin.

“You know, I'd rather become wet in here than outside,“ she answered seductively, taking the opportunity to spread her lover's thighs again and watching her black dress ride up her remarkably long legs, “besides- a certain someone forgot to bring an umbrella.“

The soldier's fingers settled down at Angela's knee and ran up and down her calf, causing the blonde to tremble visibly. The doctor let out a gasp in surprise when she heard a ripping sound; looking down at herself she saw Fareeha taking unknown pleasure in digging her fingernails into the stockings and tearing holes into the silken material. Angela bit her lower lip to hold back a sound of raw pleasure as the soldier bent over to caress exposed skin with her lips. Pressing her back against the seat, she tapped her lover's shoulder and beckoned her to come closer.

Fareeha took the invitation gladly and crawled over, straddling Angela's thighs while one hand rested in the back of her neck to let blonde hair down; the other trailed down the smooth black fabric and cupped a breast firmly, causing fine hair to stand on end. Their foreheads touched, noses brushed against each other and excited breaths mingled. 

The doctor shivered and cupped her lover's cheeks to pull her into another kiss, Fareeha's weight pushed her deeper into the seat as passion and roughness developed between them. The hand at Angela's breast started to move, snaking down between their bodies slowly in contrast to hungry and sloppy kisses. The other hand fisted into blonde hair and pulled back demandingly, exposing the throat. Breaking the kiss Fareeha bit down on Angela's chin with a playful groan, full lips began to attack pale skin with vigor; starting at the collar bone, her tongue slid up the throat, followed the sharp jawline until teeth grazed along the doctor's earlobe.

The shaky moan was all the soldier needed to hear as her hot breath tickled Angela's ear and she let the tip of her tongue trace the outer shell, teeth carefully pulled on her earring. The pinned woman already shook with lust and warmth building up inside her guts. She felt Fareeha's hips moving against her stomach and eagerly parted her legs to grant some more space, gasping loudly when she witnessed her lover's knee sliding between her thighs- the rough material of jeans already rubbed against her exposed skin and silken underwear.

Angela hissed Fareeha's name in need. She grabbed the leather jacket by the collar to urge the soldier fully onto her and she followed the request easily. A wide grin flit across her lips as she felt wide hips bucking underneath her.

„Desperate, aren't we?“

Fareeha's voice was low, filled to the brim with tease and confidence while she watched the doctor grinding her sex needily against the knee. The view was to die for- pale cheeks flushed, alluring lips parted and eyes shut tightly with narrowed eyebrows.

The soldier swallowed hard at the sweet sounds her girlfriend was able to make when she decided to actively support Angela by pulling her onto her thigh and grabbing her ass possessively. It was too irresistible not to watch her girlfriend clinging on her, grinding herself against Fareeha. Both women gasped sharply when hipbones crashed against each other and evoked a sweet stinging pain.

It only spurred the doctor on. Her fingernails left a hissing sound on the leather jacket and her wetness seeped through the panties to leave stains on dark jeans. Both materials irritated the sensitive flesh of her sex, stimulating her abused folds and clit just the right way she craved so badly. Large hands began to knead the flesh of her buttocks, scratching and leaving deep red marks, followed by a sharp slap causing her eyes to water in pain and desire.

Seeing that Angela definitely did not mind her wild streak, Fareeha licked her lips and smirked. She delivered the next blow when the doctor did not expect it. A violent shudder ran through the blonde's body as she yelped and buried her head in Fareeha's chest, a bright red handprint decorated her cheek. Movements became erratic, following the shortcut to her release.

Angela panted heavily, blonde hair clung to her face when she clenched her legs tightly around Fareeha's thigh; inner walls contracted more and more, seeking something that would fill up her core. The doctor's legs grew weak, still she kept going, her insides began to burn.

“Fa… Fareeha…,“ she whined and unfocused eyes tried to find her girlfriend's gaze on her.

The soldier swallowed hard.

“I got you.“

Lips close to Angela's ear, she pressed them fiercely against the woman's temple and brought a hand between her legs. The sudden smell of musk made her dizzy as well as the growing wetness.

“Holy shit…“

Wasting no time, Fareeha's fingers pressed against soaked panties, tracing along the slit with demanding strokes. She did not mind the barrier of silk as she pushed in, her palm rubbed and pressed hard against outer lips and an overstimulated bundle of nerves with pulsed madly under the sudden ministration.

It stung.

Angela threw her head back with a choked sob and Fareeha followed her hungrily, latching onto her neck to bite down and suck in haste. Her girlfriend came undone, fingers clawed at the leather jacket, forcing Fareeha further onto her. White flashed before her eyes, all tension was released at once and coated the soldier's hand and jeans in a gushing mess of vaginal fluid.

Trying to ride out and extend her climax, Fareeha let out a gasp of surprise when slender hands pushed the much stronger woman away and she followed suit, knowing how sensitive and sore her lover could be sometimes.

Instead, she watched the trembling mess underneath her. Sweaty hair clung onto her face, ragged breathing slowed down eventually. It was adorable- a sight the soldier could never get tired of. With a grin she noticed the steamed-up car windows and brought up her sticky hand to clean up the remains of Angela's lust. 

Blue eyes stared at the coated fingers in a haze.

“Let me,“ she whispered and pulled Fareeha's hand towards her face, lips wrapped around each finger to clean them with a satisfied purr. The soldier couldn't help it but use her other hand to tuck messy strands of blonde hair behind Angela's ear.

“You have no idea how hot it is watching you do that…“

Fareeha swallowed down that bile in her throat as her girlfriend let go of the last finger with a suggestive slurping sound. Catching her breath, Angela grinned.

“Oh… I think I have, Schatz~“


	2. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Close your eyes.“
> 
> She did as she was told, being the perfectly obedient girlfriend. Gasping lightly, the woman could feel her lover's presence hovering over her; she took in her exotic perfume greedily, way too tempted to just let go of the headrest and take advantage for once.
> 
> “May I touch you? Please?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so short. I am chained (lol) to tje bed with a sore throat, coughing fits and high temperature. Still I managed to deliver, hope you like it!

The iron headrest behind Angela's back felt cold to the bare skin. With a shudder she tipped her head back, her gaze followed Fareeha's hands pulling something out from the drawer next to their bed. A low metallic rattle got the medics full attention. Nervously she bit down her lower lip, trying to make out what her girlfriend came up with she dared to push herself away from the iron bars.

Fareeha heard the rustling bedsheets, felt the weight shifting on the matress and she glanced over her shoulder with a grin. Jetblack hair gushed down her muscled sunkissed skin and amber coloured eyes were glinting in amusement.

“I thought I have told you to stay still ya amar?“

Angela shuddered at the tone, the low rumble of the usually smooth voice. Lowering her head dismissively the doctor sunk back into her place, legs crossed and fingers idly caressing the iron bars behind her.

“Close your eyes.“

She did as she was told, being the perfectly obedient girlfriend. Gasping lightly, the woman could feel her lover's presence hovering over her; she took in her exotic perfume greedily, way too tempted to just let go of the headrest and take advantage for once.

“May I touch you? Please?“

Fareeha held still for a moment, pondering. Looking down at her stripped girlfriend already made her mouth water. The pale skin felt so soft and inviting under demanding touches, her chest was already lifting and lowering shakily in excitement, waiting for the answer of her mistress.

She only grinned.

“Not yet,“ she answered and earned a dissapointed whine in response to her decision, “hold still and I will consider…“

The sound of metal against metal broke the silence between them and Angela huffed. She wanted to open her eyes so badly! The background noise tore at her nerves and seduced her. But then, she had to behave. It was her role for tonight and she was willing to please her lover and be her servant.

Cool iron slid along the medic's wrists with ease and her breath hitched remarkably. God damnit, she wanted to look. Her fingers gripped the bars a little tighter than before, she wetted her lips in impatience while Fareeha took all time in the world to get her work done, the cool bite of chains stirred her blonde angel underneath .

Curiosity killed the cat.

Sapphire blue eyes fluttered open as soon as Fareeha's warmth vanished and took in the environment. Her wrists were tied against the headrest with chains, not too tight to actually harm her but there was still enough bite to keep her in place. Nervously she shifted her legs at another chiming rattle against the drawer's wood. Judging from the lighter tune, it was something filigree. Quickly she glanced to the right and held her breath in awe.

Her girlfriend really got the thing.

Oh my god.

She held the whip in her hand, many delicate chains attached to the hilt. Angela bit down her lower lip in excitement and screw her eyes shut, waiting for the sensations to come.

Weight shifted next to her body and a low chuckle lifted into the air.

“Don't pretend you did not look. Bad girl…“

Angela swallowed as Fareeha threatened to lift from the bed. “Forgive me, mistress!,“ she blurted in panic, “I did not mean t-“

A thumb settled down against her plump lips and forced her gently to stay silent. Gazes locked, amber bore deeply into a roaring ocean of emotions. The soldier traced her lover's bottom lip and smiled at the kiss that was placed on her last digit. The hand tickled down her chin and lower. Fareeha could feel the thick swallowing motion under the smooth skin of Angela's throat. She just could not resist and pressed her fingers against the pulse points, increasing the force around her wind pipe.

Her other hand which still had the whip in a determined grip moved up as well. Chain links slithered like tiny serpents up Angela's apex, higher to her stomach which contracted under the sudden chill of cold metal, until they rested between the blonde angel's breasts.

The lack of oxygen increased the sensation. Goosebumps built up at the path Fareeha had chosen with the toy and she felt unknown pleasure over the shuddering choked moan escaping Angela's lips.

“Good girl…,“ the soldier purred and dragged the whip downwards. The tiny links gushed down the apex of her lover's thighs like water. When chilled material grazed Angela's clit she bucked underneath in unknown desire.

This night just became more interesting.


	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonde woman looked up from the news and offered her lover the sweetest smile she could manage at this very moment. Snaking a hand into the back of Fareeha's neck she pulled her closer.
> 
> “Danke, Hasi~,“ she whispered into the tall woman's ear, giggling when she was faced in confusion. 
> 
> “Hasi?“
> 
> The proud egyptian quirked an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. My least favourite topic. I still tried :0

It was a lazy day off at the watchpoint. While everybody else used the chance to go outside and stroll around the markets, Angela and Fareeha had decided to stay at the base.

They hung out at the common room. The petite doctor was curled up on the couch with her holopad, browsing idly through some scientific articles while Fareeha waited patiently in front of the coffee machine.

One black and plain for Angela. The other one with milk and a tiny pinch of cardamom was for herself. Taking the mugs into her hands the soldier strut towards the couch, placing Angela's black mug with “Saltshaker“ written on it onto the coffeetable; her own followed suit.

The blonde woman looked up from the news and offered her lover the sweetest smile she could manage at this very moment. Snaking a hand into the back of Fareeha's neck she pulled her closer.

“Danke, Hasi~,“ she whispered into the tall woman's ear, giggling when she was faced in confusion. 

“Hasi?“

The proud egyptian quirked an eyebrow. She KNEW the meaning of the german nickname, it was a butchered, teeth-rotting version of “bunny“. Angela used to tease Hana like that sometimes, the reference obvious.

“Ja, Hasi,“ the blonde repeated and adjusted her reading glasses, “I think it suits you.“

Silence.

Fareeha crossed her arms with a pout. Angela couldn't help but laugh at the image in front of her.

“Aww, come on Spätzli! It's adorable!“

More silence.

Suddenly Fareeha jumped over the couch's backrest and pounced the doctor who didn't see that coming; wrists were pinned down and the soldier lowered her face to stare at Angela with the most serious expression she could manage.

Angela swallowed hard and tried to get rid of that stupid grin on her face but she failed horribly.

With a chuckle she bucked underneath and wriggled playfully.

“What's wrong, my little Pharahkeet?“

Fareeha's glare remained as she moved lower, biting down on Angela's jaw harshly. She earned a yelp in response and hips arched upwards to meet her own.

“So, you are fond of animal names?“

The soldier's husky voice close to the doctor's ear sent shivers down her spine, sapphire blue eyes widened in surprise.

“Well, you know what? Try harder you dirty, little bitch…“

Fareeha growled and pinched Angela's ear with her teeth, pulling hard enough to make her squeak and toss her head to the side obediently. The blonde tried to come up with something and knit her brows in a cute little frown while her girlfriend was busy conquering her neck with heated nips and kisses.

“… you give me the beaver fever?“ she tried with a shaky voice, only to find Fareeha stop in whatever she was doing. They sinply stared at each other until they burst into laughter.

The soldier even had to wipe the tears from her eyes before she leaned down with a shit-eating grin, kissing Angela's cheek she murmured “You silly, little minx.“

The blonde woman underneath her giggled and pushed up her head a little more.

“Schnügeeeeeel~“

Fareeha rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Okay, that is verbal harrassment,“ she decided and pressed her lips fiercely against Angela's to finally shut her up.


	4. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get on the examination table.” The order was short and being the soldier she was, the Egyptian obeyed without hesitation; her bare legs shivered from the chill of the metal table when she sat down and watched Angela putting on her gloves, getting the stethoscope ready. She didn’t even bother to warm it up like usual.
> 
> “Pull your shirt up, please.”
> 
> Fareeha tilted her head in confusion.
> 
> “Uhm- I don’t think something is wrong with me. I just can’t slee- “
> 
> Angela rolled her eyes and readjusted her glasses, turning into the clinical professional.
> 
> “Doctor’s orders,” she answered and did not allow any protest coming from her lover, “shirt up.”
> 
> “Yes, ma’am,” came the daff retort, making the blonde smile and tilt her head. “Don’t make me feel older than I already am!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more slapstick than smut. No regrets.

Angela slumped into her office chair with the third mug of coffee this night. Pinching the bridge of her nose she squinted her eyes and debated to just turn off the lights inside the med bay. Her glance moved over to the clock on the wall. 3 am. Probably the woman should head to sleep, but in the still of the night she had all time in the world to finish reports, type down data and doing the research she could not during the day. Most of the day she had to deal with other Overwatch members and their injuries, some harmless, some threatening to the point of immediate surgery.

This day had been surprisingly calm, she had to admit. But then- it was too calm. The medic had missed a pretty face in the morning, during lunch and in the evening. Did Fareeha take off without her knowledge? Angela ruffled her blonde hair and took a sip of coffee to prevent her mind from drifting off once more. Still. It was hard to focus without knowing anything about her girlfriend’s whereabouts.

Clicking her tongue in slight frustration, Angela put her glasses off and cleaned them to occupy herself. Maybe it was better to sign off for the night? Yeah, probably so. Her back felt awfully stiff and the doctor stretched in her chair, rolling her shoulders she could hear the familiar crack that always told her to just settle down for a while. Suppressing a yawn, the woman covered her mouth. Yep. She would sign off for tonight and get the hell to sleep.

-Dr. Ziegler, a patient is waiting for you-

Athena’s smooth voice rang through the med bay and had Angela jump in a moment of scare. She regained her posture and picked up the glasses she had dropped on the table, groaning lowly.

“Who is it, Athena? I wanted to sign off…”

Silence.

“Amari, Fareeha.”

THIS caught Angela’s full attention and she straightened her back.

“Open the door. I will check up on her!”

The door slid open with a hiss and the Egyptian soldier stepped in, she looked tired and messy jet-black hair covered her face. Dressed in her sleeping wear she didn’t bother to cover the yawn that escaped her lips.

“Hey doc~,” she mumbled sleepily and shuffled to the desk, eying the coffee with desire, “you are still up?”

Angela nodded shortly and could not hide that little smile warping up.

“Well, it’s kind of normal for me to stay up late, but why are you up?” she asked, curiosity apparent, “Where have you been all day? I missed you!”

Fareeha grinned sheepishly.

“Been on a mission. It was pretty spontaneous, sorry I didn’t inform you. The communicator went on while you were still asleep and I did not want to wake you.”

“You could have texted me, you know. There is a thing called smartphone. It’s a brilliant piece of technology. You should give it a try!”

The Egyptian winced dramatically at the scolding and decided to head over to the coffee machine, stopping behind Angela’s chair first to plant a soft kiss on the doctor’s cheek.

“Really? I had no idea such things exist…”

Her voice was full of tease and slender fingers ran through her lover’s soft hair in affection. This made Angela’s facial features soften and she started to lean back, appreciating the caress she had missed all day long.

“You look tired, Schatz. You should go to sleep.”

Fareeha cleared her throat.

“That’s the thing, doctor. I suffer from insomnia and I wondered if you got something for me to actually fall asleep. Xanax maybe?”

The medic quirked a finely curved brow at the request. Fareeha and medications? That did not sound like her. Worry crossed her face.

“Get on the examination table.” The order was short and being the soldier she was, the Egyptian obeyed without hesitation; her bare legs shivered from the chill of the metal table when she sat down and watched Angela putting on her gloves, getting the stethoscope ready. She didn’t even bother to warm it up like usual.

“Pull your shirt up, please.”

Fareeha tilted her head in confusion.

“Uhm- I don’t think something is wrong with me. I just can’t slee- “

Angela rolled her eyes and readjusted her glasses, turning into the clinical professional.

“Doctor’s orders,” she answered and did not allow any protest coming from her lover, “shirt up.”

“Yes, ma’am,” came the daff retort, making the blonde smile and tilt her head. “Don’t make me feel older than I already am!”

The soldier turned around and rolled up her t-shirt slowly, revealing an impressive amount of sun kissed skin, firm muscles flexed with every movement. Fareeha sucked in the air when the cold chest piece settled down on her back, and Angela grinned.

“Don’t forget to breathe, Schatzi,” the medic whispered teasingly while listening to the sounds and tapping the certain spots in experienced fashion. Gesturing to turn around, Fareeha followed suit and closed her eyes in attempt NOT to get turned on by a medical check-up.

“So… any other symptoms besides insomnia? Stress? Jetlag? Anything I should know?”

The chest piece moved above her thorax, observing the heartbeat. The Egyptian shook her head and bit her lower lip, a slight tremor showed unwanted anticipation.

“Did you do this on purpose?” asked Fareeha; inhaling sharply through her nose while the stethoscope moved lower between her breasts, only a thin layer of her sports bra separated the tool from her skin.

“Did… what?”

Angela faced her with a puzzled look, and when Fareeha answered “You did not warm up the chest piece, you little sadistic being!” she understood.

“Don’t tell me this arouses you…”

The medic bit down her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud when she gripped the soldier’s wrist to check on her blood pressure and pulse which spiked up from one moment to the next. A grin flit across her lips.

“It DOES! Your body gives it away~”

She put the stethoscope aside and lifted her eyebrows in approval. Wandering around the examination table, Angela let her hair down in a graceful movement and gloved fingertips ran along Fareeha’s shoulders, testing the waters she leaned over; her pale lips were close to the soldier’s ears and hot breath made fine hair stand on end and skin prickled in arousal.

“Your pulse is slightly increased and I can sense some… unease. But to give a proper diagnosis I should run some… tests. Just to make sure, you know?”

The soldier swallowed down the bile in her throat and glanced back, the latex gloves dancing over her skin had their own, twisting appeal to the whole situation.

“I need you to lay down onto your back.”

“You know, this could be a script for badly written porn.”

Angela chuckled at Fareeha’s remark and kissed her temple.

“Well, I should have known by your browser history that you are fond of them.”

The soldier lifted her hands in defeat with a pink shade adorning her cheeks. She swore to herself that she really needed to clear her cache on their PC more often.

“Guess you’re right, doc. You caught me.”

Letting her body sink down onto the table slowly, almost making a show out of it, Fareeha’s eyes never left the doctor. Angela was above her the next moment, fingers began to tap and probe the skin at her stomach, trailing lower and tracing the ripped abdomen fondly; their gazes met.

“So… what’s your suggestion to cure me from this horrible insomnia, Doctor Ziegler?”

The medic grinned and lifted her hand, bringing it close to the soldier’s face. Waving index and middle finger teasingly she closed the distance between them, lips only a few inches apart.

“Take two of these, and call me in the morning~”


End file.
